A Meeting of Moments
by Yue Ryong - Shadowborne
Summary: Hikaru has a strange meeting on the train. Hikaru no GoShaman King


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters included in this fanfic. This story takes place shortly after Shindou became an Insei and sometime before the arrival of Ren. I more or less wrote this in response to the fact that there seem to be no HnG/Shaman King Fanfics on this website, so I thought I'd fill a gap. As with all of my (as yet incomplete ;) fanfics, it's safe to assume that all this takes place in a far larger world with most of the other contemporarily-set anime out there some where, even if they're not mentioned. For example, in another part of the country, the third Ura Batou Satsujin is just going underway, and the Hokage are celebrating after having beaten the Kuu.

A Meeting of Moments

Clackity-clack. Clackity-clack.  
The train pulled out of the station and Hikaru blinked. Was it him, or did Sai look... nervous? He kept glancing at the boy across the carriage, like he was expecting him to do something. He was a strange looking kid, too. A couple of years younger than Hikaru, he had spiky black hair and wore a pair of headphones that dominated his appearance. He was dozing lightly, his head resting on the window behind him. It was late and they had almost the entire carriage to themselves. A girl and her boyfriend sat up at the other end of the carriage, snuggling happily, but apart from that, they were alone.  
Clackity-clack. Clackity-clack.  
Eventually, Hikaru just whispered to Sai, "What's wrong? Why are you so fidgety"  
Sai whispered back, his voice confused and slightly worried. "I'm not sure, but... when that boy got on the train, he looked straight at me. Somehow, I just know it, he could see me"  
Hikaru blinked. "Well... can he hear you"  
Sai's wide, childlike face took on the customary look of curiousity that he wore when presented with the wonders of the modern world. "Those headphones wont stop him hearing me"  
Hikaru leant back against the wall. "Maybe. Try it"  
Sai floated (ghostlike, har-har) over to the boy and said, "Hello? Can you see me"  
Clackity-clack. Clackity-clack.  
The boy sat up and looked straight at him. "So... why haven't you passed on"  
Hikaru jerked upwards in his seat. He hadn't expected the boy to actually be able to hear Sai, and doubted somewhat that he'd been able to see him. "You can SEE him!"  
The boy nodded, lazily. "Mhm. I've been able to see ghosts since I was a child. I'm Asakura Yoh, a Shaman."  
Hikaru stared at the other boy in confusion. "A shaman? What's that?"  
"I bind spirits to this world, forming a link between this world and the next"  
"Whoah"  
Clackity-clack. Clackity-clack.  
"Who's your ghost-friend"  
Sai beamed widely. "I'm Fujiwara no Sai. I used to teach Go to the Emperor, back in the Heian period"  
Yoh lazily shut his eyes, leaning back against the seat. "Wow... you're even older than Amidamaru. He's only 600 years old"  
Sai smiled eagerly. "Can I meet Amidarmaru"  
Yoh smiled lazily. "Sure. Come on out, Amidamaru"  
Hikaru's head swam as a large, ghostly Samurai emerged from a mortuary tablet that was tucked into Yoh's shirt. "Nice to meet you," he said, talking in a deep resonating voice.  
Clackity-clack. Clackity-clack.  
"Wow," Hikaru said, eyes wide, "Another Ghost. I only met Sai before this."  
"Really?" Yoh asked, "Most people can see them or can't, not see some and not others"  
Hikaru shrugged. "I suppose me and Sai just have a special connection"  
Sai smiled at that.  
Ding! "We are now arriving in Konda. Please, mind the gap"  
Yoh looked up. "I best be going. Nice meeting you." Amidamaru slipped back into his tablet.  
Hikaru called after him. "Wait! Why did decide to tell me all this"  
As Yoh walked out into the station he turned and looked back. "Didn't you know? People who can see spirits are nice people"  
The doors closed behind him and Hikaru was left sitting there as the train pulled out of the station. "Nice people, huh? Am I nice, Sai"  
"Don't ask me, I'm biased"  
Clackity-clack. Clackity-clack.

Please, Read and Review.  
As to why Hikaru could see Amidamaru... er... a wizard did it. Yeah! It's all part of a nefarious scheme of Hao's, so he made Amidamaru visible to Hikaru! Manic Look 


End file.
